Natsume the playboy meets The Goddess!
by HyuugaSakura27
Summary: natsume the arrogant, jerk, playboy and the heir of hyuuga corporation. He will meet her match, mikan sakura yukihira. The heiress of yukihira corporation. the sweet and lovely girl. She's hot, sexy and smart just like natsume hyuuga. They're both famous in school. she hates his guts but soon she will find her self falling inlove with him. how can she handle that?
1. Chapter 1 pool party

**Typographical errors and grammar sucks as well. I'm sorry well hope you enjoy!**

 **This is just a simple story, no powers, though the school will still be the Alice Academy. And I did not put hotaru as mikan's best friend. I'll be inventing some names for a change.**

 **CHAPTER 1 POOL PARTY**

Hey guys! I'm going to have a pool party tonight at my place, and I'm expecting you all to come because I'm sure there's a lot of hot and gorgeous girls tonight since my girlfriend Anna will going to invite her friends. And I heard that the famous MIKAN SAKURA YUKIHIRA is invited too. koko said and by his words, he caught the attention of his friends that wasn't listening to him earlier when he was discussing the pool party.

You mean the heiress of Yukihira Corporation? The one that they called the goddess? She has the body that a model would die for. She is so hot, sexy, genius she is the girl that every man would die for. And did I mention that she's called a human Barbie doll when she was in Beverly Hills? All of the guys are after her and she is a good friend with Anna and I also heard that she just arrive yesterday from LA California after doing some of her family business and she will going to transfer on our class! Isn't good?!

She sounds interesting! We are excited to meet her I'm sure that we will not gonna miss your pool party koko and we will make sure that we'll going to wear the sexiest trunks that we had. Kitsuneme said while laughing with his other friends' yuu, tsubasa, koko, ruka. And for natsume he just ignores them and continue reading his manga.

Pool party huh? Natsume muttered yeah right there's a lot of hot girls making out everywhere, and a lot of girls that's probably almost naked natsume just smirked on his own thoughts.

Hey guys c'mon class will going to start soon. I don't wanna have another detention and to write another 50 pages of essay just for being late so we must be good boys this time. And we are graduating so i think you guys don't wanna be in trouble Yuu said.

Yeah whatever they all muttered.

 **IN CLASS 8:00 AM**

Good morning class! Please sit down because we will going to have a transfer student from another class. You may come in now. narumi sensei said while escorting the student from other section.

Please introduce yourself to them. Narumi smiled at her.

Mikan stood infront of the class wearing a black see through dress that's above her knees red stilettos red channel bag. her hair was long auburn and it's curled at the bottom part.

Hi everyone, I'm mikan yukihira. After that she smiles to her classmates the smile that would melt even the coldest heart. All of the boys have hearts on their eyes, the crazy thing is even some girls are admiring her but some of them envy her because of the attention that she was getting.

Since we have a meeting it's free class today! And Miss mikan you will going to sit at the back beside natsume Ja! narumi sensei quickly run outside the room

Mikan groan. She does know natsume because he is the most famous guy in this school. He is also heir in Hyuuga Corporation. The only child of kaoru hyuuga and ikuto hyuuga. The playboy, hot and batchelor. But he is so arrogant, jerk, rude and pervert for mikan. She hates his guts for god sake.

After narumi run all she sat beside natsume.

Hi babe. Natsume teased her.

Shut up! My name is mikan okay? Call me that and not babe!

Hey! Can you move there! And you where's my a hug? A blonde girl with blue eyes stood up from her sit and came towards mikan. Her name is kim hinamori she is also a heiress of hinamori cosmetics.

Kim! The brunette shouted with excitement it's been a long time. How have you been mikan? I miss you so much. Kim said

Duh. Please don't over react kim. mikan said while she rolled her eyes. Its just last week when the last time we saw each other. Hahaha they both laugh.

So how's Beverly? How's your flight back here? Did you meet some boys?! Kim asked excitedly.

God can you calm down? You're making my ears bleed. Mikan teased kim. Well let's go at my favorite café and let's talked about it!

 **10:00 PM AT THE POOL PARTY**

Mikan and kim just arrived the party. Mikan is wearing a red tube dress that's very easy to remove to show off her bikini same as with kim she was wearing a tank top and a shorts that's ready to remove as well.

Hi guys! I'm glad you came! Anna greeted them and kiss on their cheeks. By the way mikan, this is my boyfriend koko. Kim already knows him since we were classmates.

Hi mikan-chan it's nice to see you here. Well mikan-chan just enjoy the party okay? I'll just check my other friends. Koko said.

This party is so wild. Don't you think kim? Mikan said while flirting with tsubasa. Mikan enjoys being with guys, flirting with them but to be honest. She's still a virgin for god sake! She wants guys who are head over heels with her. She was used to take control.

Yeah it is! Kim shouted as she was making out with her boyfriend ryu yamada. He was hot he is also a famous guy in their school. Well mikan and kim known as the 2 hottest girl in the school.

Mikan removed her red tube dress that shows her red bikini. Oh god she was damn hot! Her hair was tied in a sleek pony tail. She also has a belly button piercing that made her hotter.

She leaves tsubasa who is tailing her since the start of the party. She said she will go to grab food for them and finally he agreed. She walks towards the grill. Unknown to her a crimson eyes is watching her every move, admire her round big tits her long creamy long legs. In simplest for he was admiring her perfect body.

Can I have a barbeque please? She said in seductive tone.

Sure mikan-sama just gave me 3 minutes. And by the way, you look very hot tonight. The guy smiled at her.

Oh really? Thanks! Mikan replied with her smile that any guy couldn't resist.

While she was waiting for her barbeque, she decides to find kim but suddenly, a girl bump into her named haruko kenshi.

YOU! Don't you have eyes? Or you are just too weak to walk that causes you to bump in me and the beer that you're holding pour down on me! Mikan shouted.

Excuse me you're the one who was blocking my way! And jeez, the beer poured on my dress too! So you must pay for it!

You better not to talk to me like that, whore. You're nothing but just an idiot! Mikan was emitting a deadly aura. The sweet Barbie doll turns into a dangerous devil.

Kim run towards mikan she knows that whenever mikan was on a fight. She always wins. And nothing can stop her now.

What happen? A tall guy with raven hair and crimson eyes came in the scene.

Well, nothing much. I assume that this is your bitch? She just dumped her beer on me. I wonder why a person like you would have bitch that such an air head.

Natsume was stunned. She knows mikan to be honest she gained his interest. She is the most famous girl in this academy. And he is the famous boy. Usually, girls were after him but mikan is different. He smirked. He find her interesting.

Watch your words. Natsume said with annoyance. Who wouldn't? A girl was humiliating him infornt of everyone. She was saying that he is stupid to have a stupid girlfriend. Well he was aware of that haruko kenshi is an air headed though she is still hot. But his interest on her was gone he was know into mikan yukihira.

After saying that, natsume walked towards mikan leaving haruko. She was shocked that natsume didn't even fight for her.

Natsume grab mikan's waist and put a strong grip. He crashed his lips against her. Mikan was so shocked to move as well as everyone. Mikan came back to her mind and pushed natsume.

How dare you! Bad kisser! She grabs a glass of water and pour into natsume's head. Mikan didn't really mean that natsume was a bad kisser. To be honest he was good. Wait what am I thinking? He is just an arrogant jerk!

Oh what did you do mikan?! Anna, permy, misaki shouted at her.

WHAT?! Mikan shouted back at them.

Why did you do that? He was NATSUME HYUUGA for god sake! You're the only one who gets mad when he kissed you and have you seen his face when you said he is a bad kisser?! God it's priceless.

Well that's my girl. Kim muttered as the girl was looking to them with disbelief. Yeah right they're really best friend.

Damn! Natsume groaned in frustration. He was pissed.

Well, well, well, what's up with that small incident nat? his best friend ruka teased him.

Shut up ruka!

Well you shouldn't get mad at a beautiful girl like mikan yukihira. I actually find her cute when she's made.

Back off ruka! I'll make her mine.

Ruka just smirked on his best friend reaction. He couldn't help but became amused. This is going to be fun. Ruka thought.

TO BE CONTINUED..


	2. Chapter 2 live with the jerk

**Typographical errors and grammar sucks as well. I'm sorry well hope you enjoy!**

 **Done updating! Second chapter! Enjoy**

 **CHAPTER 2 LIVE WITH THE JERK**

KIM! A certain blond boy with ocean blue eyes called kim while walking with her best friend mikan.

What do you want nogi?

Ruka smiled and put his arm around kim's shoulder. Hey what's up with you? Is that the way how you say good morning?

PuT your hands down nogi before I beat your ass!

Ruka sweat drop. Though he think that she's cute when she's mad.

Oh and you're here! Ruka let go of his hand and greeted mikan.

Hi mikan-chan! Where are you guys going?

Well, me and kim is trying to find this apartment on this brochure. We wanna live together.

Oh that?! It's the same apartment that me and my best friend trying to find!

You mean you're with hyuuga the great jerk?

Haha. Is that how you call him after the kis— ruka was cut off

Try to continue that ruka and I will rip off your head.

Ehem. Natsume cough to get their attention he just parked his car and they did not even hear the engine.

Oh great morning. I saw you hyuuga.

Natsume leaned over to mikan and put his hands around her waist. Where's my good morning kiss babe huh?

Mikan slammed his face. Kiss your face hyuuga! And I told you don't call me babe! Call me by my name MIKAN!

As you wish. Mikan babe.

AGGGGHHHHH! Mikan shouted as her frustration.

Hey guys that's enough for today let's find the apartment together since we are finding the same one. Kim and ruka said.

After finding the apartment, the owner amy tour them around. It was a modern 2 storey house with a huge garage and parking space good for 5 cars, 4 bed rooms with C.R

Wow amy this is awesome than what I can imagine! I will get this! mikan said while trying to grab her checking account to pay for the 2 months advance and 1 month deposit.

Wait up! We are the one who find this first! Natsume said

You!? Well we arrived here first so meaning to say that we are the one who came here! Mikan shouted back. And it's hard to find another apartment especially here!

While kim and ruka just sweat drop. Then amy speak, since you guys know each other why don't you just occupy this place? Yeah the four of you. You'll live hear together. And mikan is right it's hard to find a place like this. If you find one there's a possibility that you need to wait so that the tenant will gonna finish their contract.

WHAT?! Live with you jerk? No way! Mikan shouted.

Isn't great huh babe? We will gonna sleep on the same bed now. natsume whisper to mikan that makes her shiver.

In your dreams pervert!

Hey guys I think amy is right. We already have the perfect place so yeah amy we will gonna get this! Kim said but more on as a statement.

Agggh! Fine! I will get the master's bedroom with the veranda okay!?

Hai! Kim, natsume and ruka replied.

The next day it's Sunday no classes they decided to move their things, since they're rich kids their butler handle those things, cleaning the house moving the furniture in the right place and many more. It's already 6:00 pm and they're all done all of them are starving they haven't eat anything since lunch kim said that they will just order pizza, natsume suggest to have a chicken and ruka wants to have both.

While the 3 are talking, they smell something good. It's coming from the kitchen.

Dinner is ready everyone! Mikan said cheerfully.

Wow sakura-san I didn't know that you know how to cook, I mean I thought you are just a spoiled brat.

Mou ruka-kun mikan pouted and natsume find it cute. I know a lot of home chores and I assume that I'll be the one who will gonna be the slave for the rest of the time that we will gonna live together.

Hahaha. The 3 of them laugh on mikan's statement. Mikan is right she will be the slave because kim, ruka and especially natsume don't know how to cook and clean.

C'mon guys! Let's eat while the food is still hot i have here steaks, spaghetti, mashed potato! Yum! Mikan said

The four of them eat together. All of them have the same thought. They're happy they don't feel alone, well because all of them are heir and heiress their parents were very busy and they always eat alone. It's just that it happens for a reason.

After eating mikan grab the plates and wash them. While she was washing the plates someone pour cold water on her back.

Aahhhh! It's so cold. Mikan shouted when she turned back and look who is the culprit it's none other than natsume hyuuga.

Mikan saw natsume holding his stomach and obviously he was trying to hold his laugh.

It's very to tease you mikan. Natsume said and chuckled.

Hyuuuuuga! You will gonna pay this! Mikan started to chase natsume and whatever she grab she will gonna throw that to natsume and him being the natsume hyuuga was just able to dodge all of them. Since they are busy chasing each other they didn't notice that they reach mikan's room. Mikan throw herself on top of the bed and natsume followed her he also lay down beside mikan.

Ne, hyuuga? Mikan called ntsume trice when he did not response she looked over him she didn't know what comes to her mind but she smiled. He looked like a sleeping angel mikan thought. She decided to got up because she needs to clean the mess that they made down stairs before she leave she cover natsume's body using her blanket. She was about to stand up when suddenly he heard him calling her name. It sounds perfect for her.

Mikan.. He called her again. Stay.' When mikan heard the word 'stay' it feels like there is loneliness on his words that somehow she was able to feel the same. The feeling of being alone she don't wanna feel it. She decided to face natsume and when she did, natsume pulled her grab her waist and crashed his lip against hers. Mikan cant resist him she kissed back. After a minute they pulled back and look at each other mikan's eyes has a questioning look while natsume just smirked.

I know you like me, don't you? Pol-ka dots

.

.

Ahhh! You pervert! Aggghhh

TO BE CONTINUED..


End file.
